Decision
by Airaa
Summary: Yare yare.. Kenapa aku jadi disini? Menikah dengan Teruhashi–san sama sekali tidak ada di rencana hidupku. Andai orangtuaku tidak mengacau dengan mengarang cerita pada Teruhasi–san bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Membuatnya akhirnya nekat membawa kedua orangtuanya menemuiku untuk membahas pernikahan. Ini gila.


_**Saiki Kusuo Psi Nan Fanfic**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Saiki Kusuo**_  
 _ **Teruhashi Kokomi**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, absurd, tanda baca sama EYD ancur-ancuran**_

 _ **Genre :**_  
 _ **Romance Drama**_

 _ **Hak cipta cerita : Aira**_  
 _ **Hak cipta karakter : Asou Shuuichi**_

Bunyi lonceng terdengar seantero gereja besar itu, karpet merah terhampar menyambut dua sejoli yang akan mengucap janji. Semua tamu undangan duduk di kursi, menyorot tidak sabar kearah pintu tempat munculnya dua sejoli itu.

Surai merah muda muncul dibalik pintu, ia terlihat rapi dengan balutan jas putih dan bunga mawar didada kiri. Semua orang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman riang, kecuali seorang pria bersurai _darkblue_ disudut ruangan yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan tajam, siap menerkam.

"Tidak kusangka _aibou_ akan menikah dengan Teruhashi– _san_ " ucap Nendou pada Kaidou dan Kobuyasu dan dibalas anggukan haru oleh dua temannya itu.

 _Yare yare.. Kenapa aku jadi disini? Menikah dengan Teruhashi–san sama sekali tidak ada di rencana hidupku. Andai orangtuaku tidak mengacau dengan mengarang cerita pada Teruhasi–san bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Membuatnya akhirnya nekat membawa kedua orangtuanya menemuiku untuk membahas pernikahan. Ini gila._

Wanita berusia kepala empat itu menangis tersedu-sedan, "Akhirnya Kuu– _chan_ menikah papa"

"Benar mama" balas pria berkacamata itu juga terlihat menangis.

 _Kalian pikir aku menikah karena siapa?_

Pintu dibuka membuat semua tamu serasa diterpa cahaya matahari terik, seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru muncul bersama ayahnya. Ia terlihat menawan dengan balutan gaun pengantin dan hiasan rambut dibalik kain penutup transparan.

 _Akhirnya hari ini tiba Saiki! Setelah bertahun-tahun aku gagal membuatmu berkata 'offu' padaku. Aku menang, bukan?_

 _Apanya yang menang? Aku bahkan belum mengucap 'offu offu' itu padamu. Yare..yare.. Sepertinya Teruhashi–san masih salah paham tentang perasaanku padanya. Yah, walau begitu, entah seperti apa wajah Teruhashi–san jika tahu suaminya seorang cenayang. Aku pun mustahil menghentikan pernikahan ini.. Yare yare.. Aku ingin acara ini segera selesai dan tidur._

 _Akhir yang buruk, tidak aku sangka aku akan langsung dipindahkan ke apartemen ini setelah acara pernikahan. Hari yang merepotkan ku dimulai sekarang juga ternyata.. Yare yare_

"Saiki– _kun_ mau kubuatkan teh, kau pasti lelah"

Saiki menoleh kearah Teruhashi yang terlihat manis dengan apron merah mudahnya, sepertinya dia hendak memasak untuk makan malam. Saiki hanya mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum dan segera beranjak menuju dapur.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu melihat sekitar ruang kosong yang akan menjadi kamar mereka kelak, kamar ini luar biasa kotor. Apartemen yang dibelikan Kuusuke sebagai hadiah pernikahan ini memang bagus, namun sepertinya pemiliknya yang dulu kurang menjaga kebersihan. Saat masuk tadi, ia bahkan sempat melihat banyak noda di jendela dan sampah yang belum dibuang.

Sebenarnya Saiki bisa saja membersihkannya dalam sekejap, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melihat istrinya itu jantungan karena kekuatannya.

Saiki menutup pintu kamar kemudian membuang nafas.

 _yare yare.. Aku sudah lelah. Akan kupercepat. Psikokinesis!_

Iris ungunya bersinar. Sampah-sampah didalam kamar itu melayang, bergerak memasuki plastik sampah. Jendela terbuka, debu-debu yang melekat dilantai terbang keluar jendela. Seketika kamar yang awalnya kotor itu bersih.

Suara pintu terbuka, "Saiki– _kun_ makan malam sudah siap"

Makan malam pertama mereka berlangsung sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya denting suara sendok bersentuhan dengan piring.

"Kamarnya sudah dibersihkan? Gomen ne— aku tidak sempat membantumu karena harus memasak" ujar Terurashi memecah sunyi.

"Tidak apa.. Lagipula itu bukan pekerjaan sulit" balas Saiki kali ini dengan mulutnya sendiri karena bagaimanapun ia harus membiasakan diri menjadi senormal mungkin didepan Teruhashi.

Air muka Teruhasi berubah, pipinya terlihat memerah. Jari-jari lentiknya saling bertautan gugup. "Ano.. Malam ini kita—"

"Langsung tidur" potong Saiki dan membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci. _Yare yare aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Teruhashi–san, kau pasti kecewa. Tapi maaf aku belum siap melakukannya._

Raut wajah Teruhashi berubah sendu, ia hanya menatap miris punggung suaminya yang kini sibuk mencuci piring kotor. Ingatannya berputar kembali, saat awalnya ia nekat meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Saiki. Melihat kedekatan Saiki dengan Aiura membuatnya gila, ia tidak ingin pria yang sudah dicintainya selama hampir sepuluh tahun itu dicuri.

Namun sejak awal pernikahan hingga sekarang mereka ditetapkan sebagai suami istri, Saiki terlihat tidak senang. Saat janji suci pun ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

 _Apa dia terpaksa menikahiku? Tapi aku kan gadis cantik sempurna, kenapa dia tidak menerimaku saja? Memang apa kurangku dari Aiura? Kenapa dia lebih dekat dengan Aiura daripada aku?_

Saiki membuang nafas, _yare yare.. Lagi-lagi salah paham. Cinta memang sesuatu yang asing bagiku Teruhashi–san, hubunganku dengan Aiura pun hanya sebatas partner kerja sesama cenayang. Entah bagaimana, kelompok Cenayang beranggotakan aku, Toritsuka dan Aiura belum juga bubar. Kami masih sering berkumpul untuk menumpas beberapa kasus seperti kecelakaan dan pencurian._

Saiki menoleh, melihat istrinya itu masih bergeming ditempat duduknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Bisa dimengerti, istri mana yang tidak sedih jika ditolak suaminya sendiri untuk disentuh.

 _Padahal aku ingin memulai hidup baru yang bahagia dengan Saiki. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan membuatku tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahan kami. Aku selalu belajar memasak dan menjahit beberapa hari sebelum menikah agar kelak aku bisa menjahitkan pakaian Saiki yang robek atau memasak makanan manis untuknya. Jika Saiki memang sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku.. Apa artinya semua ini sia-sia?_

Manik ungu itu melebar, Saiki bergeming ditempatnya. Ia menyorot istrinya itu lamat-lamat.

 _Pernikahan dan cinta memang sesuatu yang asing bagiku yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Bagiku yang sudah sering mendengar kata hati dan mendengar pikiran-pikiran berisi ketidaktulusan membuatku tambah ragu dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Namun kata hati Teruhashi–san sangat tulus, ia selalu menyembunyikan kata cinta dari mulutnya namun mengeluarkannya ribuan kali dalam hatinya. Ribuan kata cinta yang ditujukan untukku seorang._

 _Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku selama sepuluh tahun lebih tanpa ragu Teruhashi–san, mengapa kau begitu berusaha mendapatkanku padahal kau sendiri bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Yare yare.. Kurasa selain Kuusuke dan Nendou, kau lebih sulit dipahami._

 _Kau menang kali ini Teruhashi–san, aku akan berusaha membalas perasaanmu, walau mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu_

Saiki berjalan mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak Teruhashi hingga istrinya itu mendongak, ia bisa melihat cairan bening siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Saiki membuang nafas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Mau melakukannya? Kokomi"

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Sumpah aku lagi tergila-gila banget sama anime Saiki Kusuo Psinan ini, emang udah suka dari awal season satu tahun lalu sih. Sumpah ini anime bikin ngakak ampe sakit perut. Komedinya itu gak garing. The best comedy anime ever dah.. dan entah kenapa aku suka banget ngeship Saiki sama Teruhashi, unyu aja gitu mereka berdua walaupun Saikinya serasa nolak Teruhashi mulu walaupun kayaknya aku lihat gak banyak shipper Saikiteru di indo keknya..**_ __


End file.
